Voluntad de hielo, corazón de fuego I
by whiterose1603
Summary: "El valor, es el coraje que nos impulsa a salir adelante; va ligado a la esperanza, y ésta es lo último que se debe de perder... somos seis guardianes; y MiM cuenta con nosotros, no sé ustedes pero yo no pienso decepcionarlo" -"Eres idéntica a él" -"Pues claro, ¿hija de quién se creen que soy?; aprendí del mejor -"Mi hija enamorada de Jack... esto debe de ser una broma
1. Prólogo

**Holi! me llamo whiterose, soy nueva así que no sean tan duras conmigo que este es mi primer fic 3!**

**Amé la película de el origen de los guardianes y pss me decidí a escribir un fic que se me ocurrió xD! no sólo tengo de ROTG, también tengo muchos más bajo mi manga, de cartoons y anime, que espero pueda escribirlos pronto; eso si la universidad me deja x.x**

**Bueno, ya no l s aburro y comienzo con mis anotaciones:**

**-diálogos**

**(abcd): pensamientos**

**narración normal**

**IMPORTANTE: LA PELÍCULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES; ASÍ COMO SUS PERSONAJES: JACK, NORTE, BUNNYMUND, MEME, THOOTH, MIM Y PITCH NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION.**

Sentí una brisa recorrer mi mejilla; era una brisa suave y fresca, como una ligera caricia.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, sintiendo mi cuerpo extraño; miré a mi alrededor y había un montículo de verde hierba fresca debajo de mí donde crecían flores silvestres, estaba sola y estaba oscuro; en eso escuché una voz de hombre, muy suave y dulce diciendo mi nombre.

-Susan…

Miré a todos lados, no había señales de vida más que de los pequeños animalitos del bosque que se acercaban a mí

-Susan, aquí arriba pequeña

Miré al cielo y distinguí la luna; era tan grande y brillante, con cierto toque extraño que me hacía no querer dejar de mirarla nunca

-¿Hola? -dije tímidamente al cielo- ¿quién eres?

-Recibo muchos nombres, pero algunos me conocen como hombre de la luna; MiM para acortar

-Mucho gusto MiM, yo soy….

Hice una pequeña pausa para pensar, me di cuenta de que tenía mi mente en blanco; no recordaba quién era, o si tenía familia; incluso mi propio nombre

-Susan… Susan SpringSummer de ahora en adelante

-¿Qué me sucedió? ¿porqué no recuerdo nada? ¿qué hago aquí?

-Nos vemos Susan… nos veremos pronto…

Después de eso, dejé de escuchar a MiM.

Fui a merodear los alrededores, dando pequeños saltitos seguidos de ligeros mini infartos al darme cuenta de que a cada paso que yo daba; crecía el césped y muchas flores silvestres, una vez que me acostumbré a ello; prácticamente luego de un muy buen rato, me acerqué maravillada a un árbol al darme cuenta de lo que podía hacer: le daba vida a la naturaleza.

Toqué un árbol sin hojas; al momento en que mi mano sintió el tronco, éste adquirió un color marrón intenso y empezó a adquirir un follaje de un verde precioso; miré a mi alrededor y fue hasta entonces que me pude percatar que había una fina capa de nieve en el suelo y que cubría a algunos árboles; una alegría que no pensé que fuera capaz de sentir dadas las circunstancias, se apoderó de mí y empecé a bailar y danzar en pleno bosque a la par que la nieve se derretía y empezaba el mismo efecto de hacía un rato: creía el pasto y las flores pero eso no fue lo único.

Con mis risas, los animales empezaron a salir de sus madrigueras; los árboles parecieron "despertar" y la nieve que los cubría se derritió por completo; adquiriendo hermosas hojas verdes y un follaje perenne; muchos animalitos se unieron a mi baile y una ardilla en particular trepó por una de mis piernas hasta mi hombro, se paró en dos patitas y frotó su mejilla con la mía.

-Hola pequeña; veo que te agrado -dije acariciando su cabecita

Para mi sorpresa, la ardilla me respondió de vuelta; esto era nuevo

-¡Hola! eres muy bonita ¿lo sabías?

Me apené por el comentario de la criaturita, tomándola en mis manos para verla de frente

-Eeeeehhh... ¿Gracias?, nunca me habían dicho algo similar…

-Deben estar ciegos entonces, además se ve que eres muy buena persona, me llamo Chip… tengo tres días y medio -dijo orgulloso el ardillo

-Hola Chip, soy Susan; puedes decirme Susy, ¿podrías decirme en dónde estoy pequeñín?

-En un bosque -dijo un conejito- yo me llamo Lily

-Encantada -dije sentándome en el piso- disculpen, ¿no saben si de casualidad hay gente por aquí? a lo mejor podría ubicarme más y encontrar respuestas

-Mmmmm… si vas derecho por el sendero de la izquierda; llegarías a una aldea, ahí hay muchas personas -dijo un zorrito

Algo que no supe explicar en mi cabeza hizo click, seguido de un intenso dolor de cabeza; intentando calmarme pude recordar algo, a medias.

Solo pude ver cómo había una mancha negra, muchas personas corriendo un poco borrosas; tres manchas extrañas de diferentes colores, una enorme y roja; otra también de tamaño enorme color gris, una pequeñita de color dorado y una verde multicolor atacando a la mancha negra y a su vez la mancha negra atacaba a una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos miel, en un descuido; las manchas coloridas fueron inmovilizadas y la mancha negra atormentando a la pequeña.

Una mano jalaba a la pequeña lejos de ahí en dirección al bosque siendo perseguidas por más manchas negras hasta que una mancha gris se liberó del agarre y corrió al parecer para ayudar a la pequeña; sin embargo una especie de cuchilla apareció, ninguno se percató excepto yo que estaba desde otro ángulo; iba a hacerles daño hasta que solo vi a la mancha negra frente a mi y luego todo se puso negro.

Sin saber una razón, sentí una punzada en mi pecho; los animales me miraban con ojitos preocupados, sentí unas ganas horribles de ir en dirección a la aldea de la que ellos me habían comentado.

-Ya regreso -dije parándome de un salto- si tan solo fuera tan rápida como el viento

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, brincando piedras y troncos que había a mi paso hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de viento me levantó.

Pude ver en 360 grados el lugar; ubicando con facilidad en dónde se encontraba la aldea, el viento volvió a soplar y parecía llevarme en dirección al pueblo; comprendiendo a duras penas que podía volar con ayuda del viento

Llegué a la aldea y observé que todo estaba aparentemente en orden salvo por unas cuantas casas y rebaños destruídos; las personas se ayudaban unos a otros, entre la multitud había una pequeña similar al de mi memoria; me congelé y me acerqué a escuchar rogando que no pudiera notar mi existencia

La pequeña de pelito negro se acercó a una de cabello castaño chocolate y ojos avellana, ambas se abrazaban como si no hubiera un mañana

-Ya no está… -dijo la pequeña de pelo negro- de haber sabido; le habría dado un abrazo más fuerte

-Sé cómo te sientes -dijo la de pelo color chocolate- cuando mi hermano… se fue; a mí también me dolío mucho

¿Esperen, hablan de alguien fallecido?

-Nos pegó a todos la muerte de Jack, Ashley; y a mi hermana más que a nadie… le gustaba tu hermano

-Ese par… -dijo la pequeña Ashley- al menos estarán contentos juntos… no llores Maddie

Pobres niñas, y pobres chicos; seguro debieron haber muerto en la tragedia que azotó el pueblo, pero al ver que la pequeña Maddie estaba a salvo; le dio tranquilidad a mi corazón

-¡Pero me duele, la extraño mucho Ash!

-Lo lamento Maddie, tu hermana era muy buena; siempre nos contaba cuentos a todos nosotros y nos cantaba… nadie como ella, amiga

-Era la mejor… -dijo Maddie rompiendo en llanto

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo; aún yo no supero lo de mi hermano y el lago…

Ver a ambas niñas llorar juntas, fue algo que me partió en dos; saliendo despacito de mi escondite, me acerqué a ellas con la intensión de consolarlas pero dudé al ver que llegaban unos tres adultos a donde ellas se encontraban; sin embargo las seguí por aire

-Niñas… -dijo una mujer igual a la pequeña Ashley- vengan; se ha tomado una desición

-Maddie, tu padre falleció en la guerra -dijo un señor de cabello y ojos negros- lo lamento pequeña

Esto no lo pude tolerar, pero vi cuando la niña se abrazó del señor con pinta cálida

-Mi esposa y yo, acordamos que vivirás con nosotros y Ashley; prácticamente tú y tu hermana ya eran como de la familia…

-Señor Overland, no puedo… ¿significaría que ocuparía la habitación de Jack?

-No, compartirás habitación con Ashley

-No estás sola cariño -dijo la señora Overland- y estoy segura que a mi hijo también le habría encantado que vinieras

-Gracias señora Overland… -dijo Maddie limpiándose las lágrimas- siempre han sido tan buenos con mi hermana y conmigo

No pude contenerme ver a la pequeña llorar por segunda vez y decidí bajar para abrazarla muy fuerte y consolarla; pero me dí cuenta que sólo la atravesaba, como si fuera una especie de fantasma.

Esto tenía que ser una muy buena broma ya que no atravieso árboles, ni a los animales; y estos si me pueden ver y tocar, tuve pánico y empecé a gritar por auxilio pero nadie parecía escucharme; quería irme lejos y de nuevo apareció esa ráfaga de viento que me había traído, no supe con exactitud a dónde me dirigía pero prefería ir a cualquier parte muy lejos de ahí.

Y aquí termina el prólogo, espero que me haya quedado bien; es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir en público xD!

acepto tomatazos, sugerencias y todo buen comentario es bien recibido 3!

Y como regalito, para que vean que no soy mala persona les daré tres mini spoiler:

1.- la razón por la que conejo tiene fuerte protagonismo en la historia es porque tiene algo que ver con Susan (no, no en el sentimiento romántico, Susan es de Jack xD); sin embargo el sí está enamorado, de una espíritu pero no es Thooth :B

2.- La espíritu de la que conejo está enamorado es hija de Pitch, pero al contrario de él; ella es una espíritu leal a MiM

3.- Gracias a la relación que hay en la historia entre conejo y Susan, se explica el porqué al primero le saca de quicio (es decir, de sus casillas) el segundo xD!


	2. Capítulo 1: El inicio

**Yo de nuevo :B**

**Primer capítulo; espero que me haya quedado bien, es la primera vez que escribo Fics narrado por varios personajes así que no sean tan duros(as) conmigo, recuerden que soy nueva ;w;!**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews, me alegran el día dejando uno xD!**

**IMPORTANTE: LOS PERSONAJES DE EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION; EL RESTO SON OC, INVENTADOS POR MÍ**

330 años después…

Ahora sí, estaba en pánico; este examen era crucial para decidir si me convertiría en una amazona o no, todas las espíritus de la naturaleza aspirantes estábamos en las mismas condiciones; mirando hacia el balcón de Natalie Nature, la madre naturaleza.

Si pasaba este examen, significaría que estaría al servicio de Naty; en la elite de las guardianas de la naturaleza y con algo de suerte… llegar a ser la regente de la estación de la Primavera o Verano, la decisión la toma Naty para las primeras tres, pero la palabra final en cuanto a la cuarta amazona la tiene MiM.

Al lado de Naty, se encontraba Easter Bunnymund; el espíritu de Pascua… y mano derecha de Naty, al lado izquierdo de ella; se encontraba Helga SeaStorm, la espíritu del océano… y regente de la naturaleza acuática. Con ese par… es imposible.

_Y las futuras amazonas serán…_ -dijo Naty con un pergamino en la mano- _Rosabella Wind…_

La aludida pegó un brinquito de felicidad, era comprensible; 1300 aspirantes… de las que sólo se quedan 4 con el puesto de amazona. Alguien máteme

_Kimberly Sunshiner…_

Aplausos, everywhere… ya solo quedan dos puestos; la cara de Bunnymund es inexpresiva… por el otro lado la de Helga… da miedo

_Jessica Tiny…. y…._ -dijo Naty haciendo una pausa

Los segundos parecieron horas; todos los abucheos que había para las tres afortunadas se detuvieron de golpe súbito, atentas a las palabras de Naty; ya estuvo que todos mis esfuerzos se fueron al desagüe, la peor de toda la clase en defensa con armamento… fue un placer conocerme

¡_Susan SpringSummer!_

Y ahí se fueron mis esfuerzos por el… esperen; ¿dijeron mi nombre?

_¿Susan SpringSummer?_ -dijo Helga a la multitud

Todas las presentes empezaron a aplaudir, unas por regocijo sincero; otras me mandaban miradas asesinas… y no era para menos; se supone que las más distinguidas son las que se quedan con el puesto y yo bueno… digamos que en clase no soy muy sobresaliente

Algunas compañeras que estaban conmigo, me animaron y me levantaron para ir al estrado donde las otras tres me miraban, una con felicidad, otra con excepticismo y la última con enojo.

_Felicidades Susan, has sido seleccionada por MiM_ -dijo Naty dándome un broche de oro, con un árbol colosal acuñado en él

_Suerte de principiantes_ -dijo Helga con ojos gélidos- _MiM ha perdido completamente la cabeza esta vez; primero con este chico Frost, ¡ahora ella!_

_Estoy de acuerdo en parte Helga_ -dijo Bunnymund con su matiz neutro- _yo mismo pensé que era una abominación lo de Frost hasta que comprendí el porqué lo eligió…_

_¡Pero ella es la peor de toda la clase!_

_Te equivocas Helga_ -dijo Naty colocándome mi broche- _ella tiene bastante madera de guerrera como ninguna otra_

Me sentí miserable; miré a las otras chicas y mientras que Rosabella y Kimberly me miraban con cierta compasión, Jessica tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Puede que ella sea la peor, pero concuerdo con Naty esta vez…_ -dijo Bunnymund para mi sorpresa

Ella nos traerá más de un problema, yo digo que MiM está demente

En eso, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Bunnymund sacó su boomerang apuntando hacia Helga irguiéndose cuan alto era; la otra por su parte, no se inmutó en su cara; pero su mirada tenía cierto matiz de miedo

_Nunca… insultes…. a MiM_ -dijo Bunnymund con voz fúnebre

Y como si MiM apoyase a Bunnymund y a Naty; un rayo azul bajó y me dio de lleno en la cara, pero luego dejé de poner mis esperanzas en mi pobre situación cuando el rayo azul alzó en el aire a mis otras compañeras junto conmigo ante la cara incrédula de Helga, la sonriente de Naty y la indiferente de Bunnymund.

La luz azul me cegó por completo pero sentí como mis ropas se movían con una ligera brisa; mi vestido corte imperio, se transformó en un vestido corto de enfrente estilo romano y con una pequeña cola atrás; de tirantes con un broche de oro y el otro con el broche que me dio Naty, mi cabello largo y ondulado, estaba sujeto en una coleta alta; se soltó desparramándose de manera elegante hasta mi cintura, apareciendo un pequeño conjunto de florecitas de colores a manera de corona. En mi brazo derecho; había un brazalete de oro y en mi mano derecha, había una pulsera hecha de enredaderas con hojitas verdes al igual que mis tobillos y las mismas florecitas que tenía como corona en mi cabello, estaban en mis muñecas a manera de pulsera, con un pequeño dije en forma de arco, tallado en madera; mis sandalias desaparecieron, quedándome completamente descalza y en mi vestido apareció un cinturón dorado de donde pendía una soga y un caraj con flechas.

La luz desapareció y las caras de todos parecieron un poema épico, miré a mis compañeras y su broche lo tenían a manera de collar a diferencia de mí, su vestido era recto y corto; con dos brazaletes de oro en sus brazos y sandalias de corte romano, su cabello estaba recogido en coletas altas y solo tenían una guadaña pequeña en su cinturón, yo era la única que tenía adornos y demás cosas, seguía sin comprender la situación y el porqué de las miradas cargadas de odio de Helga, Jessica y todas las que me abuchearon y la mirada sorpresiva de Bunnymund hasta que Naty me trajo a la realidad

_¡FELICIDADES!_ -dijo Naty pegando de brinquitos- _haz sido nombrada como la espíritu de la primavera y verano_

_¿QUÉ?_ -gritamos Helga, Jessica, y yo- _pero ¿qué no se supone que solo es una estación por espíritu?_

En el caso de la primavera y el verano no porque como son más o menos lo mismo; normalmente se le confiere a un solo espíritu, pero claro; ¡eso lo sabrías de sobra si hubieras puesto atención en tus clases! -dijo Helga fuera de sí

_Susan, pero tú ya lo sabías…_ -dijo Naty con su sonrisa alegre- _cuando MiM escoge a alguien para guardián de alguna festividad, o estación; pone el nombre de la misma en el apellido o el nombre del espíritu_

_No_ -dije temerosa-_ yo pensé que era por mero gusto que nos llamaba así_

_¿Y esta ignorante se supone que MiM la escogió para ser la guardiana de la primavera y el verano?_ -dijo Jessica fuera de sí

Me quedé callada, ella no sabía todo lo que había pasado buscando respuestas en MiM; desde el día en el que había dicho mi nombre, nunca más me volvió a hablar; por muchos esfuerzos que hubiera hecho, ¿quién fui yo? ¿quién era yo? ¿qué hacía aquí? nunca me las quizo responder.

Naty me sacó de mis pensamientos poniendo su mano en mi hombro

_No le hagas caso; a ella la escogí por su capacidad, aunque aún tiene bastante que aprender acerca del código de las amazonas… pero tú… si MiM te eligió, es porque vio algo en ti_ -dijo Naty tranquilizándome

_Yo… no sé…_ -dije balbuceando

_Es verdad, además era predecible que fueras tú; por ejemplo yo soy Natalie Nature, la madre naturaleza y conejo es Easter Bunnymund, el conejo de pascua… está también James Halloween, el príncipe de Halloween, Charles Ashton Cupido, El rey de San Valentín; Jackson Frost, el espíritu del invierno; Oliver Autumm, el espíritu del otoño… ¿notas la relación?_

_Creo que ya lo noto…_ -dije con timidez- _entonces si yo me llamo Susan SpringSummer…._

_Estás destinada a ser la espíritu de primavera y verano compañera_ -dijo Bunnymund haciendo acto de presencia- _Naty, yo seré el mentor de Susan; hasta que pula sus poderes a la perfección_

_No lo hagas Áster; tu deber es proteger a los niños y con la pascua…_ _sería demasiado_ -dijo Helga echando lumbre- _yo digo que MiM cambiará de opinión_

_Las decisiones de MiM son definitivas, y Susan…_

_¿Si?_ -dije en un hilito de voz, toda la valentía que poseía en mi interior se evaporó desde hacía unas horas

_¿Estás consciente de que vas a tener que trabajar el doble?, no soy alguien paciente y mucho menos tolero errores en combate compañera_ -dijo Bunnymund poniéndose frente a frente conmigo

Tomé aire, conejo era una persona (o animal (?)), que nunca sabes lo que está pensando; era muy regañón a pesar de tener su lado agradable, también era alguien muy mandón por lo que si me ofrecía ayuda sabía a lo que me atenía, pero si quería ser una amazona y espíritu de la que MiM no se arrepintiera de haber elegido debía ser lo más audaz que se pudiera.

Por MiM… en la que me he metido

¡_Sí Bunnymund!_ -dije sonando más fuerte de lo que quería- _es decir, acepto; bueno…. me entienden…_

_Muy bien; desde hoy serás la aprendiz de Conejo_ -dijo Naty emocionada-_ confío en que lo conseguirás pequeña_

Sin previo aviso, Naty me abrazó ante el bufido de Helga, la mirada venenosa de Jessica y las miradas entre tristeza y un poquito de celos contenidos entre Kimberly y Rosabella

_Perfecto, muy bien Susan… agárrate_ -dijo Bunnymund mientras daba una ligera patadita al piso

No me dio tiempo de asimilarlo todo cuando de la nada un gran túnel a lo tipo resbaladilla nos succionó y empezamos a bajar y a ir en múltiples direcciones; en un inicio me dio miedo pero luego empecé a verle el lado divertido de ir bajando hasta que vislumbré el final del camino.

Bunnymund quedó de pie sin ningún rasguño, en cambio yo; caí sobre mi retaguardia

_Bienvenida a la madriguera compañera_ -dijo Bunnymund- _este será tu hogar por un tiempo, si quieres ir a algún lugar puedes hacerlo a la hora que quieras después de tus clases; de aquí, usa el túnel correspondiente al continente que desees; y cuando quieras regresar sólo patea el piso dos veces y se abrirá un túnel de regreso_

_Gracias… Bunnymund…_ -dije con aire contenido

_Ya no eres una alumna en prácticas; puedes llamarme conejo…_

_Ehm…_ _pero si en parte pareces un canguro…_

Por alguna razón, el alegre humor de conejo se evaporó en el aire y frunció el entrecejo al máximo

_¡Soy un conejo! no me digas que tú también me confundes_

_¿A poco todo el mundo lo hace?_

_No, sólo el idiota del anciano prematuro y tú… -dijo conejo frotándose las cienes_

_¿Anciano prematuro?_ -dije sin entender

_Jack Frost… o como prefiero llamarlo el refrigerador andante… pero de él no quiero hablar; concentrémonos en tu estadía aquí_

_Muy bien…_ -dije en tono irónico

Jack debe de ser muy malo con el pobre de conejo como para que lo saque de quicio… aunque… ¿quién soy yo para juzgar ese hecho? dije con una sonrisa retorcida mientras seguía a conejo que había empezado a caminar para hacerla de tour express por la madriguera.

_La madriguera es simple; consta de tres niveles, el primero es el nivel de los huevos de pascua_ -dijo conejo caminando por delante

El primer nivel estaba repleto de prados verdes y flores silvestres de todo tipo donde nacían los huevitos de pascua; (¡son tan monos!) y a su vez servían como pinta huevos en masa, y plantas que elaboraban mágicamente canastas y las decoraban; corrían ríos de pintura colorida.

_¡Es bellísimo! -_dije sin contener mis ganas de tomar un huevito- _debe de ser genial ser el conejo de pascua…_

_Vaya, parece que alguien tiene buen gusto -d_ijo conejo riéndose_\- si te portas bien y mejoras, podrás ayudarme si quieres_

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_ -dije dando de brinquitos

_Si, si; hurra, yupi_ -dijo conejo con ironía- a_hora a lo que estábamos, el segundo nivel se centra en dulces de todo tipo; paletas, chocolates, pastelillos, gomitas todas en múltiples presentaciones._

Me quedé boquiabierta, ya que había colosales máquinas e instrumentos para fabricar todo tipo de paletas, había máquinas expendedoras de chocolates desde las típicas figuritas de conejo hasta lunetas de chocolate, bombones de chocolate, chocolate doble, con almendras, galleta, arroz, y las gomitas había de muchas formas y tamaños, desde mini gomitas hasta paletas enormes de gomita multicolores.

_¡Tienes que dejarme ayudarte aquí_\- dije como una niña pequeña de cinco años- _anda ¿sí?_

_No_ -dijo conejo de nuevo con su mal humor

Este conejito si que va a desarrollar una buena enfermedad del estómago si no aprende a controlar su bipolaridad…

_¿Porqué?_

_Porque, ALGUIEN me dijo exactamente lo mismo y luego de permitirle "hacer un chocolate"_ -dijo conejo recalcando lo último- _en un descuido mío toda la madriguera terminó convertida en una réplica del polo norte_

_Ouh…._

_Ya sabrás quién fue…_ -dijo conejo con voz tétrica

_mmmm… ¿Jack Frost?_

_Exacto…_

Intenté no reírme pero me fue imposible; ya que cuando mencioné el nombre del aludido, el pobre de conejo empezó a temblar y a murmurar maldiciones, sea quien sea ese chico debe de ser interesante conocerlo; ya que nadie ha conseguido intimidar al "todopoderoso Áster Bunnymund".

_Síguete riendo y no tendrás permiso de tocar absolutamente nada -dijo conejo realmente enfadado_

Esto se pondría bueno

¿_En serio? que lástima y yo que pensaba pedirte prestado tu horno para hacerte unos ricos cupcakes de zanahoria con glaseado…_

Conejo se paró en seco ante mi comentario pero no se giró a verme

_¿Sabes cocinar?_

_Ujum… de hecho puede que haya sido la peor en clase de defensa armada; pero si de algo puedo vanagloriarme es que soy la mejor cocinera de toda la guardia real de Naty_

Seguí sin respuesta; hora del plan B

_Mi especialidad son los cupcakes y pasteles, hago de plátano y vainilla, fresas con crema, de chispas de chocolate, de moka, nata, crema lechera, manzana-canela y nuez moscada, y mis favoritos… de zanahoria_ -dije con una sonrisa retorcida

Conejo se giró con un intento fallido de mantener la compostura; por muy guardián de la infancia que sea, por muy renombrado que sea, él sigue siendo un simple "conejito" del bosque; lo miré a los ojos con la cara más inocente que pude aunque por dentro me estaba matando de risa, ya que la cara inexpresiva a duras penas se arruinaba por completo con la nariz inquieta que tenía como cuando un conejo olfatea algo que le gusta.

Alzando una ceja, se moduló y se dispuso a preguntarme con cara un poco más seria (con un claro esfuerzo de nivel épico en ella)

_¿Qué más sabes hacer?…_

_mmmm…_ -dije poniendo mi dedo en mi barbilla en forma teatral- _sopa de zanahoria, los cupcakes de zanahoria, ensalada de verdura con aderezo de ajonjolí dulce, jugo de zanahoria, pastel de zanahoria y chocolate, rollo vegetariano marinado con aderezo de zanahoria… galletas de gengibre… tartaleta de verduras con cubierta dulce, omelet vegetariano…_

_Sobornado por una mocosa…_ -dijo conejo volteándose- _a ver así está la cosa; tú te quedas aqui y me ayudarás a cocinar como paga ¿lo tomas o lo dejas compañera?_

_Bueno… también puedo ayudarte con la decoración de tu madriguera…_ -dije con tono inocente- _mis poderes se basan en la naturaleza misma así que no tendrías que estarla cuidando tanto…_

Conejo se quedó en seco, sin girarse a verme de nuevo; pero intuía que la nariz la seguía moviendo de manera conejil, yo puse mi sonrisa de triunfo pensando en la cantidad de dulces y postres que podría comer y además… jugarle una que otra pequeña bromita al conejo súper desarrollado ¿porqué no? además cocino de maravilla, no podría enojarse conmigo tan fácil.

_Comienzas mañana, a primera hora; el tercer nivel es mi casa, hay tres túneles no hay pierde_ -dijo conejo sin moverse- _el de la izquierda es donde vivo yo; el de enmedio es donde está la cocina y el comedor, y el derecho es el que construí para tí… donde entrenaremos será en la explanada pincipal del primer nivel, ahí es donde tengo mi gimnasio_

¡_Muy bien, gracias conejo!_ -dije dando de brinquitos tomando altura

Me dirigí volando a donde supuestamente estaría mi habitación; estaba muy simple y la decoré haciendo crecer muchas flores y ampliando la entrada de la ventana que tenía para que tuviera mucha luz solar, construí una ventana de vidrio y saqué unas cuantas mantas que conejo me había dejado en caso de que hiciera frío.

Había una especie de ropero, el cual decoré con enredaderas y flores trepadoras y puse ahí una capa que me había regalado Naty junto con mi ropa de entrenamiento y mis libros de estudio.

Cuando me dispuse a acostarme, me dí cuenta de que en mi cama había un conejito de chocolate envuelto en papel dorado con un listón en el cuello con una nota:

"Entrena duro compañera"

Vaya, quién diría que ese conejo mandón tuviera su lado amable.

POV DE CONEJO

Justo hoy era el día de la graduación de cuatro chicas que serían parte del escuadrón especial de Naty; me especializo en enseñarles a las aspirantes todo lo que sé de defensa con armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo en caso de ataque de espíritus enemigos… como Pitch.

Miré por el balcón viendo el mar de gente que se apresuraba a conseguir su lugar para el nombramiento, 1300 aspirantes; y solo 4 elegidas… solo por Naty hago esto. Había una cara en particular que me era completamente inconcebible que se graduara o fuera la elegida de MiM; Susan SpringSummer.

Aunque a juzgar por el apellido; algo me decía que sería la elegida para convertirse en una espíritu de las estaciones, o quizá algo más; es la peor alumna de mi clase, pero cuando está fuera de combate y se pone a divagar por su cuenta; entrenando sola, puede resultar una oponente peligrosa.

Ella es la más inquieta, distraída, torpe y con un maldito sentido de despreocupación del tamaño de África. Sin embargo, gracias a Frostbite; llegué al punto en aceptar a ojos ciegos que el elegido de MiM puede ser cualquiera; ya que si el espíritu más problemático que encabezó la lista negra de Norte llegó a convertirse en un guardián de la infancia, equivale a lo mismo que las vacas volaran; y ambos razonamientos me parecen lógicos.

Algo me queda claro, ella será la elegida; y yo tendré un problema doble con el qué lidiar, solo espero que su centro no sea algo que derive o sea similar al de Jack… o estaré perdido.

_¿No estás emocionado por este día conejo?_ -dijo Naty dando de saltitos con su pergamino en la mano- _hoy cuatro chicas formarán la nueva elite de amazonas… ¡al fin algo de ayuda!_

_Me es igual…_ -dije sin ánimos- _solo espero que la elegida por MiM sea alguien con poderes primaverales…_

En eso, Naty se atacó de la risa

_JAJAJAJJJAAJJAJAJA, no me digas que tienes miedo a que la elegida por MiM vaya a ser igual a Jack_

Con ese comentario, sentí que mi pelaje se congeló en el acto; me encogí de hombros y me puse a maldecir a Frost por lo de mi madriguera.

B_ueno, tienes suerte no hay ninguna chica con poderes de hielo_ -dijo Naty poniendo una mano en mi brazo- _al contrario, hay una chica con poder de fuego_

Y, adiós esperanzas; uno me congela la madriguera y la otra podría causar un incendio… MiM, ¿qué hice?

_Pero no creo que la chica de la que te digo sea la elegida por MiM…_ -dijo Naty acercándose a la ventana- _¿también tienes el mismo presentimiento?_

_¿Cual?_

_Sobre quién será la elegida_

_Más o menos pero no pienso echar en saco roto mi presentimiento hasta no saber lo contrario_

_Ustedes también creen que la inútil de SpringSummer será la elegida ¿verdad?_ -dijo Helga con voz prepotente

_Es un presentimiento Helga; pero yo pienso que si MiM la escoge, sería una gran elección_ -dijo Naty con entusiasmo

_Como siempre, viendo el lado rosa de las cosas, está claro que Jessica Tiny será la elegida_

_Ella es una gran aprendiz; pero creo que le falta algo de tacto…_ -dijo Naty con una ceja alzada

Mientras Helga SeaStorm y Naty mantenían su guerra campal; yo alcé mis ojos para ver la Luna, me puse a pensar en todo el año que había pasado entrenando a cada grupo de aspirantes a amazonas; recordando a Susan.

Ella se parecía mucho a Jack, salvo que ella tenía un poco más de sentido de responsabilidad y entereza que él en cuanto al deber; fuera de ello ambos eran igual de despreocupados, fastidiosos y peligrosos al menos para mí.

Pensé en Jack; el espíritu más revoltoso del planeta (sin exagerar), causando estragos a medio mundo y sin embargo a pesar de su historial, MiM lo eligió como guardián de la infancia; que no voy a mentir, a kilómetros se nota que es su guardián predilecto para el trabajo; ese mocoso… resultó dar el ancho en contra de todo pronóstico y dentro de lo que cabe, se volvió un espíritu ejemplar y un gran compañero; aunque sin perder su maldita manía de fastidiar a la gente.

Aunque no lo quiera reconocer, esta mocosa pareciera ser el mismo caso que Frost… si él se convirtió en el espíritu del invierno y un guardián, ¿qué pero tendría MiM para no escoger a Susan?

Alcé mi mirada a MiM, la luna lucía radiante; como si hubiera querido brillar con todo su esplendor por el acontecimiento que se daría en pocos minutos… solté un suspiro y aunque sabía que no me iría a contestar, decidí hacerle la pregunta clave desde hacía treinta años.

_¿Porqué lo escogiste MiM?… ya sabías cómo reaccionaría ¿no es así?_

Para mi sorpresa, MiM habló

_A pesar de su exterior, su verdadero valor estaba en su interior… eso es lo que juzgo cuando elijo a un guardián._

Estaba en shock, no pensé que MiM fuera a responderme; pero justo cuando estaba por responderle de vuelta, Naty pegó un grito siendo carcomida por el enojo sacándome de mis pensamientos

_¿¡QUÉ DIANTRES TE HA SUCEDIDO HELGA!?_ -dijo Naty mirando de forma asesina a la aludida- _tú no eras así_

_La gente cambia querida, y ahora si me disculpas hay una ceremonia que debe comenzar_ -dijo Helga saliendo primero al balcón del palacio de la naturaleza

Naty cambió de forma increíble su cara enojada y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas dando el discurso de iniciación:

_Queridas aspirantes; hoy es el día en el que cuatro de ustedes se convertirán en la elite de la naturaleza, serán guardianas del palacio del bosque infinito; y de esas cuatro, una de ustedes será mi mano derecha para regir las estaciones de primavera y verano; pero tengan en mente, que de no ser elegidas no quiere decir que no sean lo suficientemente buenas; simplemente deben seguir entrenándose para entrar como amazona auxiliar de cualquier estación, a cargo de uno de los espíritus regentes o como guerrera._

_Les deseo la mejor de las suertes, y que empiece el nombramiento._

Naty abrió el pergamino que tenía en manos e inició a llamar a las afortunadas.

_Y las futuras amazonas serán…_ -dijo Naty con el pergamino en la mano- _Rosabella Wind…_

La aludida pegó un brinquito de felicidad, era comprensible; 1300 aspirantes… de las que sólo se quedan 4 con el puesto de amazona al servicio exclusivo de Naty.

_Kimberly Sunshiner…_

La segunda, se paró de su asiento con un aire confiado; conocía a esa aprendiz de sobra, una de las más aplicadas de todas junto con Rosabella.

_Jessica Tiny…._

Esta tercer elegida, se paró con un aire de triunfo; ella en lo personal no me agrada como graduada, puede que sea una guerrera imparable; pero hay algo de ella que no me convence.

_y…._ -dijo Naty haciendo una pausa

Silencio total, al igual que las estudiantes; yo mismo estaba nervioso por la cuarta elegida, la escogida por MiM y a la que tendría que entrenar personalmente por órdenes de éste último, durante un año. Me costó trabajo mantener mi faceta de imperturbable, pero secretamente crucé mis dedos deseando que no fuera alguien como la marmota, o con poderes de congelación o por el contrario, de fuego.

_¡Susan SpringSummer!_

Y ahí se fueron mis esfuerzos por el… esperen… ¿acaso dijo?…

_¿Susan SpringSummer?_ -dijo Helga a la multitud

Todas las presentes empezaron a aplaudir, unas por regocijo sincero; otras le mandaban miradas asesinas… y no era para menos; se supone que las más distinguidas son las que se quedan con el puesto.

En el estrado, donde las otras tres estaban; miraban a Susan, una con felicidad, otra con excepticismo y la última con enojo.

_Felicidades Susan, has sido seleccionada por MiM_ -dijo Naty sacando un broche de oro, con un árbol colosal acuñado en él

_Suerte de principiantes_ -dijo Helga con ojos gélidos- _MiM ha perdido completamente la cabeza esta vez; primero con este chico Frost, ¡ahora ella!_

_Estoy de acuerdo en parte Helga_ -dije haciendo acto de presencia- y_o mismo pensé que era una abominación lo de Frost hasta que comprendí el porqué lo eligió…_

_¡Pero ella es la peor de toda la clase!_ -dijo Helga con ojos de fuego

_Te equivocas Helga_ -dijo Naty aproximándose a Susan- _ella tiene bastante madera de guerrera como ninguna otra_

La pobre chica, se sintió fuera de lugar; era cierto que no merecía el puesto por mérito académico pero me tragué mi crítica al recordar la respuesta que me había dado MiM hacía unos minutos; miré a las otras chicas y mientras que Rosabella y Kimberly la miraban con cierta compasión, Jessica tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Puede que ella sea la peor, pero concuerdo con Naty esta vez…_ -dije colocando mi pata en el otro hombro de la chica

_Ella nos traerá más de un problema, yo digo que MiM está demente_

Esa fue la gota que había derramado el vaso; aunque Jack me sea una molestia, tampoco niego que sea mi amigo; yo mismo fui igual de cruel con él y sin embargo ahora admito (solo un poco) que no sé cómo le hicimos para vivir tranquilamente nuestra monótona vida sin las bromas de Frostbite, ya cometí ese error una vez; no voy a permitir que se cometa de nuevo y menos con una elegida de MiM, estaba enojado por la actitud de Helga; ella no sabe lo que pasamos así que para callarla de una buena vez, saqué mi boomerang apuntando hacia Helga; la otra por su parte, no se inmutó en su cara; pero su mirada tenía cierto matiz de miedo

_Nunca… insultes…. a MiM_ -dije con voz fúnebre

Y como si MiM apoyase mi comentario y a Naty; un rayo azul bajó y alzó en el aire a las tres amazonas y la elegida por MiM; ante la cara incrédula de Helga, la sonriente de Naty y mía.

Esto me lo veía venir.

_¡FELICIDADES!_ -dijo Naty pegando de brinquitos- _haz sido nombrada como la espíritu de la primavera y verano_

_¿QUÉ?_ -gritaron Helga, Jessica, y Susan

_pero ¿qué no se supone que solo es una estación por espíritu?_

_En el caso de la primavera y el verano no porque como son más o menos lo mismo; normalmente se le confiere a un solo espíritu, pero claro; ¡eso lo sabrías de sobra si hubieras puesto atención en tus clases!_ -dijo Helga fuera de sí

_Susan, pero tú ya lo sabías…_ -dijo Naty con su sonrisa alegre- c_uando MiM escoge a alguien para guardián de alguna festividad, o estación; pone el nombre de la misma en el apellido o el nombre del espíritu_

_No_ -dijo Susan con miedo - y_o pensé que era por mero gusto que nos llamaba así_

_¿Y esta ignorante se supone que MiM la escogió para ser la guardiana de la primavera y el verano?_ -dijo Jessica fuera de sí

Con el comentario, el silencio reinó en la sala por algunos minutos; el ambiente estaba bastante pesado, las otras dos chicas se ve que se compadecieron de ella pero ninguna se atrevió a hablar; Naty estaba asesinando con los ojos a Jessica y Helga, hasta que se dispuso a reconfortar a Susan dándole apoyo moral

A mi parecer, algo no anda bien; específicamente con brillitos y la sirena de cuarta.

_No le hagas caso; a ella la escogí por su capacidad, aunque aún tiene bastante que aprender acerca del código de las amazonas… pero tú… si MiM te eligió, es porque vio algo en ti_ -dijo Naty tranquilizándola

_Yo… no sé…_ -dijo Susan atropelladamente

_Es verdad, además era predecible que fueras tú; por ejemplo yo soy Natalie Nature, la madre naturaleza y conejo es A. Easter Bunnymund, el conejo de pascua… está también James Halloween, el príncipe de Halloween, Charles Ashton Cupido, El rey de San Valentín; Jackson Frost, el espíritu del invierno; Oliver Autumm, el espíritu del otoño… ¿notas la relación?_

_Creo que ya lo noto…_ -dijo con timidez- _entonces si yo me llamo Susan SpringSummer…._

_Estás destinada a ser la espíritu de primavera y verano compañera_ -dije sin inmutarme- _Naty, yo seré el mentor de Susan; hasta que pula sus poderes a la perfección_

_No lo hagas Easter; tu deber es proteger a los niños y con la pascua…_ _sería demasiado_ -dijo Helga echando lumbre- _yo digo que MiM cambiará de opinión_

_Las decisiones de MiM son definitivas, y Susan…_

_¿Si?_ -dijo en un hilito de voz

_¿Estás consciente de que vas a tener que trabajar el doble?, no soy alguien paciente y mucho menos tolero errores en combate compañera_ -dije encarándola

Ella pareció dudar, estaba por erguirme y emitir opinión hasta que prácticamente me gritó su respuesta

_¡Sí Bunnymund!_ -dijo sonando más fuerte de lo que debería- e_s decir, acepto; bueno…. me entienden…_

_Muy bien; desde hoy serás la aprendiz de Conejo_ -dijo Naty emocionada- _confío en que lo conseguirás pequeña_

Sin previo aviso, Naty abrazó a la aludida abrazó ante el bufido de Helga, la mirada venenosa de Jessica y las miradas entre tristeza y celos contenidos entre Kimberly y Rosabella

_Perfecto, muy bien Susan… agárrate_ -dije mientras daba una ligera patadita al piso

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, abrí un túnel en dirección a mi madriguera; este iba a ser un largo año… aunque; por alguna razón a esta mocosa creo conocerla de antes

Sin darme cuenta, el camino se terminaba; me preparé para la caída y aterricé de pie; al contrario de mi acompañante que cayó de sentón, ya se acostumbrará

_Bienvenida a la madriguera compañera_ -dije tratando de sonreír- _este será tu hogar por un tiempo, si quieres ir a algún lugar puedes hacerlo a la hora que quieras después de tus clases; de aquí, usa el túnel correspondiente al continente que desees; y cuando quieras regresar sólo patea el piso dos veces y se abrirá un túnel de regreso_

_Gracias… Bunnymund…_

_Ya no eres una alumna en prácticas; puedes llamarme conejo…_

_Ehm… pero si en parte pareces un canguro…_

Al escuchar ese comentario, toda mi buena voluntad se fue de golpe; no pude evitar que mi mal humor saliera a flote y para evitar que me notara enojado caminé por delante de ella

_¡Soy un conejo! no me digas que tú también me confundes_

_¿A poco todo el mundo lo hace? _

_No, sólo el idiota del anciano prematuro y tú…_ -dije frotando mi cienes

_¿Anciano prematuro? _

_Jack Frost… o como prefiero llamarlo el refrigerador andante… pero de él no quiero hablar; concentrémonos en tu estadía aquí -dije gruñendo la frase_

_Muy bien…_

No dijimos palabra hasta que llegamos a la parte donde se fabrican mis huevos; seguí caminando por delante de ella pero pude notar por el rabillo del ojo que se divertía viendo cómo los huevitos iban y venian para decorarse y pintarse; al menos sé que si siente aprecio por ello, mi madriguera no correrá riesgo.

_La madriguera es simple; consta de tres niveles, el primero es el nivel de los huevos de pascua_ -dije sin girarme

_¡Es bellísimo!_ -dijo Susan con un huevito en la mano- d_ebe de ser genial ser el conejo de pascua…_

_Vaya, parece que alguien tiene buen gusto -_dije sonriendo- _si te portas bien y mejoras, podrás ayudarme si quieres_

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Si, si; hurra, yupi_ -dije trayéndola a la realidad- _ahora a lo que estábamos, el segundo nivel se centra en dulces de todo tipo; paletas, chocolates, pastelillos, gomitas todas en múltiples presentaciones._

_¡Tienes que dejarme ayudarte aquí_\- dijo como una niña pequeña de cinco años- _anda ¿sí?_

_No_ -dije gruñendo, presa del enojo y pánico

_¿Porqué?_

_Porque, ALGUIEN me dijo exactamente lo mismo y luego de permitirle "hacer un chocolate"_ -dije recalcando lo último- _en un descuido mío toda la madriguera terminó convertida en una réplica del polo norte_

_Ouh…._

_Ya sabrás quién fue…_ -dije con voz tétrica

_mmmm… ¿Jack Frost?_

_Exacto…_

Seguí caminando haciendo un esfuerzo de campeonato para evitar no poner mi mala cara con ella; si no fuera mi invitada (gracias, MiM), podría defenderme pero para mi desgracia tendré que dejar pasar por alto sus risas. ¿Porqué nadie me entiende?

_Maldito Frostbite… juro que un día…_

Las risas de Susan; cada vez más fuertes fueron el golpe de gracia, intentando ignorarla mi poca paciencia se agotó.

_Síguete riendo y no tendrás permiso de tocar absolutamente nada_

Luego de mi amenaza; la chica se quedó en seco y me cambió el tono de voz por uno meloso, en ese mismo instante sentí una sensación extraña de deja vu; pero la ignoré al poner atención a lo que me estaba diciendo.

_¿En serio? que lástima y yo que pensaba pedirte prestado tu horno para hacerte unos ricos cupcakes de zanahoria con glaseado…_

Al oír su comentario; me quedé helado… ¡zanahorias! no Bunnymund; concéntrate, este tipo de jueguitos es más o menos el mismo que te hace pasar el condenado de Frostbite, a ver, nota mental: no serás sobornado por una mocosa, no serás sobornado por una mocosa.

Ella se paró a mi lado, por el rabillo del ojo distinguí su cara inocente; pero haber convivido con Frost al menos me sirvió para distinguir las miradas macabras detrás de esas caras inofensivas, suspiré derrotado; seducido por comida, pero no dejé que me notara interesado así que me puse delante de ella tratando (con toda mi alma) que no notara que la boca se me hacía agua

_¿Sabes cocinar?_ -dije sin girarme

_Ujum… de hecho puede que haya sido la peor en clase de defensa armada; pero si de algo puedo vanagloriarme es que soy la mejor cocinera de toda la guardia real de Naty -_dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Escéptico; analicé el peso de cada una de sus palabras, a lo mejor es mentira y me hará caer con comida de broma, así que escudriñando más en su argumento, tratando de no emocionarme más de lo necesario indagué más para ver su reacción

Al verme dudar, ella puso cara de duda; y al fin luego de unos segundos se limitó a responderme

_Mi especialidad son los cupcakes y pasteles, hago de plátano y vainilla, fresas con crema, de chispas de chocolate, de moka, nata, crema lechera, manzana-canela y nuez moscada, y mis favoritos… de zanahoria_ -dijo con una clara sonrisa retorcida

Maldita sea, tiene buen gusto culinario; contrólate Bunnymund, respiré hondo y alzando una ceja, traté de modularme para replicarle con una cara más escéptica

_¿Qué más sabes hacer?…_ -dije irguiéndome cuan largo era sin girarme

_mmmm… sopa de zanahoria, los cupcakes de zanahoria, ensalada de verdura con aderezo de ajonjolí dulce, jugo de zanahoria, pastel de zanahoria y chocolate, rollo vegetariano marinado con aderezo de zanahoria… galletas de gengibre… tartaleta de verduras con cubierta dulce, omelet vegetariano…_ -dijo sin amedrentarse por mi tamaño

Eso fue más de lo que pude soportar; así que rendido ante su comentario, me giré para hablarle de frente

_Sobornado por una mocosa…_ -dije frunciendo el ceño- _a ver así está la cosa; tú te quedas aqui y me ayudarás a cocinar como paga ¿lo tomas o lo dejas compañera?_

_Bueno… también puedo ayudarte con la decoración de tu madriguera…_ -dijo Susan sonriendo- _mis poderes se basan en la naturaleza misma así que no tendrías que estarla cuidando tanto…_

_-Comienzas mañana, a primera hora; el tercer nivel es mi casa, hay tres túneles no hay pierde: el de la izquierda es donde vivo yo; el de enmedio es donde está la cocina y el comedor, y el derecho es el que construí para tí… donde entrenaremos será en la explanada pincipal del primer nivel, ahí es donde tengo mi gimnasio_

_¡Muy bien, gracias conejo!_ -dijo dando de brinquitos tomando altura

Luego de despedirse, se elevó en dirección a su habitación; cuando la perdí de vista me pasé una pata por detrás de mi cabeza, no llevaba más de un par de horas con ella y ya estaba agotado; esto me sería más sencillo si ella no me provocase esos dolores de cabeza, pero me tuve que contener al ver por una de las ventanas de la madriguera la señal de la aurora boreal.

Ahora no sólo tendré que lidiar con la mocosa; ahora tendré que ir a ver a quién le patearé el trasero.

Y hasta aquí se queda el primer cap.

No me maten, paciencia que ya aparecerá Jack xD!

Si dejan reviews, Rose es feliz :3


	3. Capítulo 2: Un nuevo guardián

**Holi! :3**

**Perdonen que este cap sea kilométrico; haré lo posible por hacerlo más pequeño, espero que no lleguen a cansarse con tanto xD! por otro lado, sigo sin entenderle a la edición de Fanfiction así que si se ve un poco encimado o mal acomodado, perdónenme ;3;!**

**IMPORTANTE: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA PELÍCULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION.**

**SI DEJAN REVIEWS, ROSE ES FELIZ x3!**

* * *

POV DE NORTE

Me encontraba haciendo mis prototipos de juguetes a escala de hielo; ahora que tengo a Jack a mi lado, me es más cómodo y divertido trabajar con él.

Desde que vencimos a Pitch hace treinta años, Jack se quedó conmigo a echarme una mano con el taller; sin descuidar a los niños con los que jugaba a menudo luego de terminar sus deberes, el tiempo que ha pasado nos hizo recapacitar a todos: Meme, Thooth y aunque le cueste reconocerlo a Conejo también, admitir la idea del cómo habíamos vivido 440 años sin las bromas de Jack.

Fuimos muy injustos con él en un principio a pesar tener conciencia de que cuando vivía; indirectamente nos ayudaba con su forma de ser en la edad oscura, haciéndose famoso como el joven con el corazón de niño… revivió por MiM convirtiéndose en Jack Frost y nunca pudimos percatarnos que todas sus bromas eran para ser notadas por alguien. No hay día en que no sepa cómo agradecerle lo que hizo por todos nosotros; yo que lo mandé a la lista negra sin saber su historia, verlo arriesgarse por defender a Meme… no cabe duda que MiM hizo una gran elección; él obtuvo el hogar que siempre deseó desde que se convirtió en guardián y yo a cambio, el hijo que siempre quise tener.

_¡Oye Norte! ¡ayúdame!_ -oí gritar a Jack- _¡¿pero qué te pasa Phil?!_

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo para ir al gran salón, sólo para ver a Phil sujetar a Jack por la capucha de su sudadera y a mi esposa con su rodillo de cocina en la mano.

Por MiM, Jack ¿qué estabas haciendo?

_¡Phil! ¡baja a Jack de inmediato o me las pagas!_ -dijo mi esposa con fiereza- _ya te dije que no estaba haciendo nada malo_

_Nada en especial, solo estaba por probar una galleta que acababa de hornear la señora Norte_

Me llevé una mano a la frente

_Phil…_ -dije resignado- ¡_ya te he dicho que Jack tiene permiso de merodear por todo el taller tanto como desee!_

_aifahfyitfiyakodf_*

_No me digas…_ -dije mirando a Jack con reproche- _ya sé que es típico que suela jugarles bromas pero ya no es un intruso, es un integrante más de la familia_

Phil hizo un puchero y bajó a Jack dejándolo caer, en cuanto a mi esposa; se acercó para ayudarlo a pararse en lo que yo devolvía a los demás al trabajo, con el alboroto se había parado medio taller a escuchar la conversación

_¡A TRABAJAR!_

_Oye, no no espérate_ -imploró Jack- _¡OUCH! ¡TEN MAS CUIDADO!_

_Lo lamento cariño pero tú te lo buscaste -_dijo mi mujer con una sonrisa- _te advertí que no tocaras las galletas hasta que no les echara el glaseado de chocolate_

_¡Galletas! ¿me trajiste una verdad?_

_¡Cielo!_ -dijo mi esposa con reproche

_¿Qué?_

_Ustedes dos no tienen remedio…_ -dijo mi mujer en tono de resignación

_Eh… Norte… -_oí hablar algo a Jack- _Norte…_

En pocos segundos, me estaba encontrando en medio de una guerra campal con mi esposa; ella argumentando que debería ser un poco más disciplinado con las golosinas y yo defendiendo la postura de que a los niños les sería difícil reconocerme con un cuerpo en forma; o al menos con unos kilos menos.

_Si cuidaras un poco tu dieta, no tendría que limitarte el consumo de dulces_

_Pero a los niños no creo que les vaya a gustar un Santa Claus más delgado_

_Nicholas Saint North, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?_

_¿Amarme?_

_Jaja, buen intento cariño; pero en vista de que no quieres medirte, tendré que hacerte pastelillos vegetarianos_

_¿Qué?_

_Lo que escuchaste amor…_

Estaba por emitir comentario; que fue detenido por una ráfaga helada.

_Jack, ¿qué no ves que ahora estoy en medio de un asunto?_

_Sí, y a MiM seguro le encantará esperar hasta quién sabe cuánto a que termines de buscar un pretexto para evitar a toda costa los pasteles vegetarianos -_dijo Jack irónico

_Entonces comerás pasteles vegetarianos hasta que no aprendas a medirte; punto final_

_Pero bizcochito…_ -dije en súplica

_Nada de peros, tema cerrado y MiM está esperando en la sala del guardián_

Esto de ser el líder no siempre tiene sus ventajas

Jack y yo nos dirigimos a la sala del guardián; MiM estaba en la cima de la sala, el casi nunca se presenta conmigo sin razón aparente por lo que me pareció extraño que viniera; mi escepticismo me lo tuve que contener por Jack, para no preocuparlo ya que a medida que nos acercábamos, tenía un presentimiento que algo malo pasaría; lo sentía en mi panza.

_¡Hombre de la luna! ¿qué noticias traes?_

_Habrá un nuevo espíritu de las estaciones…_ -dijo MiM- _es alguien muy especial, por lo que me gustaría que le dieran la bienvenida como corresponde… estará al servicio de Naty…_

_¿Naty?_ -dijo Jack mirándome- _¿quién es Naty?_

_Jack, sshhhhh -dije callándolo_\- luego te explico

_Prometo explicarles esto en persona más tarde; por ahora, me gustaría que llamaras a todos para revelarles la identidad del nuevo guardián…_

_Como digas MiM…_ -dije mirando a la luna con complicidad- _Phil, haz los preparativos; vamos a tener compañía_

_Muy bien Jack; escucha con atención, vamos a hacer un pequeño convivio en honor al nuevo integrante; un espíritu de las estaciones son aliados de Natalie Nature_ -dije tomando asiento- _si debes de saber de quién te hablo_

_¿La madre naturaleza?_

_Exacto; le decimos Naty para acortar, cuando te nombraron Jack Frost tuviste que ir con ella para aprender a ser el espíritu del invierno_

_Si, ya recordé… los mejores años de mi vida_ -dijo Jack en sarcasmo

_No digas eso; ser alumno de Naty no es cualquier cosa_ -dije serio

_Si por el hecho de no ser cualquier cosa te refieres a usar un uniforme; pasarme la vida limitado a un dormitorio y tener al canguro como profesor… no solo no es cualquier cosa sino es lo más divertido del planeta créeme_ -dijo Jack irónico

_Se que Conejo tiene su humor; pero Naty es una de las espíritus más fuertes, junto con MiM_

_Bueno no puedo opinar porque no tengo idea; pero no es muy divertido ver como muchas personas por ejemplo aprenden sobre cómo destruir mi trabajo_

_Esa es otra explicación que tendrás a su tiempo; pero no seas tan malo, es como cuando tú tienes que echar a perder el paisaje otoñal de Oliver ¿lo olvidas?_

_No es lo mismo_

_Si lo es_

_No lo es_

_Si lo es_

_Jack, estamos hablando de otra cosa_ -dije molesto al ver la cara de risa de Jack- _luego discutimos sobre estaciones ahora tenemos algo que atender_

Y justo cuando Jack se retiró con las manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera a paso burlón, llegó Hada al taller; seguida por Meme

_¿Sucede algo Norte?_ -dijo Thooth con preocupación- _¡hadas! incisivo en la calle Jacarandas, Veracruz; México; sector 112, premolar en Nakano, Shibuya; Tokyo, Japón; sector 5, colmillo derecho en la 5ta avenida; Nueva York, Estados Unidos sector 21 y cuidado ya que el viento sopla fuerte por ahí_

_¡Hada! -_dije dándole un abrazo- _llegas a tiempo, aún falta Conejo; tenemos reunión urgente, MiM me pidió que los convocase_

_¿MiM?_ -dijo Thooth y sus haditas se quedaron heladas- _¿Pitch de nuevo?_

_No sabemos, sólo dijo que habría un nuevo guardián_ -dijo Jack detrás de mí

Meme llegó a mi lado y jalándome una manga hizo un dibujo por encima de su cabeza con mi cara, seguida de un signo de interrogación

_Quisiera saber, pero tampoco tengo idea de lo que sucede _-dije con pesar- _aunque pienso que no debe ser nada bueno; lo presiento en mi panza_

En eso, de la anda se abrió un hoyo en el piso a pocos centímetros de mí; del que salió Conejo, directo a la chimenea a calentar sus patas; tenía una cara extraña, por lo que no me atreví a hacerle preguntas con la esperanza de que pasara inadvertido para Jack que se había entretenido viendo a los duendes cómo ensamblaban un tren de juguete.

_¿Qué sucede Norte?_ -dijo Conejo sin voltearse- _¿Algo malo compañero?_

_Hombre de la Luna quería vernos_ -dije mirando al cielo- _que por cierto ya está aquí_

Todos miraron al cielo y la Luna empezó a emitir su característico rayo color azulado; dibujando en el suelo la silueta de Pitch, todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra; incluyéndome, pero el horror no hizo más que crecer al ver otra sombra que acompañaban a la de Pitch, una mujer que desconocíamos.

_¿Quién creen que sea?_ -preguntó Jack serio-_ ¿Pitch tiene novia?_

_No, Jack; debe ser un nuevo enemigo… creo saber quién es pero necesito estar seguro_ -dije nada tranquilo ante mi presentimiento- _¿y ahora? ¿qué podemos hacer?_

Ante mi pregunta, salió el cristal del guardián; la cara de Jack era de curiosidad épica, mientras que la de los demás era de entusiasmo salvo la de Conejo que enseguida se puso a suplicar con que el elegido no fuera la Marmota.

_¿Y ese cristal? -_dijo Jack mirándolo de cerca- _¿qué es?_

_Aquí es donde vemos la identidad del espíritu que MiM eligió para ser guardián Jack_ -dije alejándolo un poco- _es el cristal del guardián; aquí es donde saliste tú cuando te eligieron_

_Wow…_

_¿Quién será esta vez?_ -dijo Hada emocionada

Meme dibujó en su cabeza la forma de un trébol

_¿El duende de los tréboles?_ -dijo Jack curioso

_Siempre preguntas por él…_ -dijo Conejo mirando a Thooth- _por mi parte, espero que sea cualquier persona menos la marmota, la marmota no; por favor la marmota no_

_¿Qué tiene de malo la marmota?_ -dijo Jack riéndose de Conejo- _el canguro de Pascua tiene miedo de una marmota… que interesante_

_Cállate Frostbite_

_Digamos que entre la marmota y tú… compiten por poner a prueba la paciencia de Conejo_ -dije sonriendo nerviosamente- _y dejen de hablar que ya se está formando la imagen_

Todos miraron enajenados el cristal; hasta que hubo una forma bien definida dentro de él; una chica como de 19 años, con un vestido de amazona pero con el brazalete y broche de MiM; su cabello largo y ondulado caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros, parecía como si estuviera caminando en un prado repleto de flores; sosteniendo una vara de madera con enredaderas floreadas en su mano izquierda y con la derecha acariciaba a una ardilla que estaba parada encima de su hombro derecho; la chica sonreía disfrutando de la compañía del animal.

Conocía a la perfección a esa chica; sin duda una alguna era una espíritu ejemplar, era bien conocida por tener más o menos el mismo sentido del humor de Jack, sin embargo encabezaba mi lista de espíritus buenos por su gentileza y carácter; su personalidad era el equilibro perfecto entre diversión; deber, dulzura y coraje.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver la imagen; al igual que Meme y Hada, Jack estaba comportándose de manera extraña junto con Conejo.

_Susan SpringSummer_ -dije canturreando

_¡Al fin una chica más en el grupo!_

Meme subió sus dos pulgares en alto en signo de aprobación

_¡¿SpringSummer?!_ -dijo Conejo-_ ólvidenlo, la marmota creo que estaba mejor_

_Pero Conejo, ella es una espíritu responsable_ -dije extrañado- _además es alumna de Naty_

Conejo se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz

_Ella se acaba de graduar; es una amazona pero por nombramiento de MiM, sin embargo ella aún no tienen lo necesario ni para ser amazona ni para ser una guardiana_ -dijo Conejo molesto- _es la peor de la clase; no sabe pelear como debería, es despreocupada, distraída…._

_Guardiana…_ -dije emocionado pensando en su potencial

_Ella puede que sea de un carácter ejemplar a fin de cuentas; puede ser muchas cosas pero ella no es una guardiana_

_¿Quién es Susan?_ -dijo Jack trayéndome a la realidad

_Mi alumna Frostbite_

_¿Qué? alumna del canguro?_

_Conejo, déjalo_ -dije mirándolo severamente- _¿no la conoces Jack?_

_Eh…. no_

_Bueno, ella es la espíritu de la primavera y el verano; prácticamente se podría decir que casi trabajan juntos ¿cómo es que no la conoces?_

_Aguarda, ¿ella es la persona que destruye todo mi trabajo?_ -dijo Jack molesto- _nunca la he visto de cerca, sólo he visto cómo una chica bailando con singular alegría __destruye todo lo que hago_

_Es su trabajo, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación_

_No me lo recuerdes_

_¿Y quién va por ella?_ -preguntó Hada

_Yo no voy, a mí me tocó la última vez con Frostbite_ -dijo Conejo recargado en un librero

Miré a Jack; miraba la imagen del cristal fijamente, eso me dió una idea; con una sonrisa algo retorcida me acerqué a él y lo encamine al grupo

_Muy bien Jack, gracias por ofrecerte_

_Espera, ¿qué?_ -preguntó el susodicho poniéndose enfrente mío- _no voy a ir a traer a ninguna nenita caprichosa_

_Ah, no; por supuesto que irás_ -dije dándole una bola de nieve- _y para evitar que te escapes Phil irá contigo_

_¡¿Qué? no, Phil!_

Phil al escuchar su nombre, se colocó detrás de Jack; con un par del bolsas en la mano, abrió un portal y tomó a Jack por el cuello de su sudadera dispuesto a lanzarlo por el vórtice

_Antes de que te vayas, ella es un espíritu cálido; se encuentra en la reserva natural de la Rivera Maya en México, así que será mejor que te apresures antes de que el calor del lugar empiece a surtir efecto en tí_ -dije sonriéndo y diciendo adiós con la mano- _y tienes prohibido regresar sin ella, ¡adiosín!_

* * *

POV JACK

Estaba en la cocina con la esposa de Norte; la señora Norte, la ayudaba a hacer galletas de vainilla con glaseado de chocolate; cuando terminaron de hornearse, el olor a vainilla inundó mis fosas nasales; la señora Norte abrió el horno sacando la charola.

J_ack, aquí voy a dejar las galletas; aún les falta el glaseado así que ni se te ocurra tocarlas, y cuida que los duendes no las toquen_

La señora Norte me dió la espalda y se internó en una alacena buscando a conciencia el betún para hacer el glaseado; el olor de las galletas recién horneadas empezó a tentarme hasta que no pude contenerme y me acerqué a la charola para probar una, pero mi intento se vio frustrado gracias a un jalón que sentí por el gorro de mi sudadera

Era Phil, dispuesto a darme una paliza hasta que vi a Norte a lo lejos con sus herramientas

_¡Oye Norte! ¡ayúdame! -_dije dando de tirones- _¡¿pero qué te pasa Phil?!_

_Por MiM, Jack ¿qué estabas haciendo?_ -dijo Norte dejando sus herramientas en una repisa

¡_Phil! ¡baja a Jack de inmediato o me las pagas!_ -escuché gritar a la señora Norte desde el otro lado de la cocina

_¿Yo? nada en especial, solo estaba por probar una galleta que acababa de hornear la señora Norte_

_Phil…_ -dijo Norte con pesadez- _¡ya te he dicho que Jack tiene permiso de merodear por todo el taller tanto como desee!_

_aifahfyitfiyakodf*_

_No me digas…_ -Norte me dio una mirada de reproche- _ya sé que es típico que suela jugarles bromas pero ya no es un intruso, es un integrante más de la familia_

Phil hizo un puchero y me dejó caer al suelo, en cuanto a la señora Norte; se acercó para ayudarme a ponerme en pie en lo que Norte se dirigió a poner en marcha a los duendes, con el alboroto se había parado medio taller a escuchar la conversación

_¡A TRABAJAR! no hay nada que ver aquí -_dijo Norte moviendo sus manos

_Oye, no no espérate_ -imploré-_ ¡OUCH! ¡TEN MAS CUIDADO!_

Hablé demasiado tarde, Phil ya me había dejado en el suelo; y como bono extra un moretón

_Lo lamento cariño pero tú te lo buscaste_ -dijo la señora Norte- _te advertí que no tocaras las galletas hasta que no les echara el glaseado de chocolate_

_¡Galletas! ¿me trajiste una verdad?_ -dijo Norte contento

_¡Cielo! _

_¿Qué?_

_Ustedes dos no tienen remedio…_ -dijo la señora Norte

En pocos segundos, me estaba encontrando en medio de una guerra campal entre Norte y su esposa; ella argumentando que debería ser un poco más disciplinado con las golosinas y él defendiendo la postura de que a los niños les sería difícil reconocerme con un cuerpo en forma; o al menos con unos kilos menos.

Me mantuve al margen conteniendo la risa al ver los reproches de la señora Norte y al mismísimo Norte poniendo pucheros por la dieta "extremista" a la que lo estaban sentenciando; los duendes por su parte empezaron a apostar acerca de quién ganaría, incluyéndome en las apuestas hasta que vi por una de las ventanas del taller cómo las nubes se disipaban dejando ver a la luna.

_Si cuidaras un poco tu dieta, no tendría que limitarte el consumo de dulces_

_Pero a los niños no creo que les vaya a gustar un Santa Claus más delgado_

_Nicholas Saint North, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?_

_¿Amarme?_

_Jaja, buen intento cariño; pero en vista de que no quieres medirte, tendré que hacerte pastelillos vegetarianos_

_¿Qué?_

_Lo que escuchaste amor…_

Me acerqué a Norte dándole de toquesitos en su espalda para llamar su atención; cuando la señora Norte se enojaba o estaba en medio de una discusión, deja de lado la imagen de la dulce y adorable señora Claus; alias señora Norte, me giré para ver la luna, su brillo estaba empezando a inundar la sala y ellos dos seguían discutiendo; hice de todo para llamar su atención y ninguno de los dos parecía querer atender mis pequeños comentarios hasta que me harté y decidí hacer que soplara una ráfaga helada.

_Jack, ¿qué no ves que ahora estoy en medio de un asunto?_ -dijo Norte llevándose dos dedos al puente de su nariz

_Sí, y a MiM seguro le encantará esperar hasta quién sabe cuánto a que termines de buscar un pretexto para evitar a toda costa los pasteles vegetarianos -_dije con ironía

Norte se quedó sin habla; seguro en medio de un verdadero dilema existencial, su esposa y MiM; soltó un suspiro ahogado avanzando en mi dirección poniendo ojos de perrito a su esposa en clara señal de súplica, quien por su parte no cedió.

_Muy bien, entonces comerás pasteles vegetarianos hasta que no aprendas a medirte; punto final_

_Pero bizcochito…_

_Nada de peros, tema cerrado y MiM está esperando en la sala del guardián_

Norte se dirigió a la sala del guardián, riéndome por lo bajo le seguí el paso; MiM estaba en la cima de la sala, el nunca se hace presente o habla con nosotros (al menos conmigo) por lo que me pareció extraño que viniera.

Norte al contrario, lo saludó sonriente; como si estuviera acostumbrado a hablar con él.

_¡Hombre de la luna! ¿qué nos cuentas hoy?_

_Habrá un nuevo espíritu de las estaciones…_ -dijo MiM para mi sorpresa- _es alguien muy especial, por lo que me gustaría que le dieran la bienvenida como corresponde, __estará al servicio de Naty…_

_¿Naty?_ -dije viendo a Norte- _¿quién es Naty?_

J_ack, sshhhhh, luego te explico_

_Prometo explicarles esto en persona más tarde; por ahora, me gustaría que llamaras a todos para revelarles la identidad del nuevo guardián…_

Eso era nuevo; sé acerca de la bienvenida ya que cuando renací como Jack Frost, me asignaron la estación del invierno; me hicieron una cena en la que puse todo de cabeza, a Conejo le congelé la cola, a Norte le volví hielo su chocolate caliente; a Hada y a Meme no le hice nada, eran demasiado buenos con todo el mundo y no me sentí capaz; pero a Cupido, le escondí su pergamino; a Jim Halloween, lo asusté congelándole la lengua y se volvió un gato negro; a Oliver Autumm, le congelé el asiento y prácticamente al resto de invitados les jugué bromas; fue hermoso ese día.

Al darme cuenta de que me estaba riendo por lo bajo; me reproché mentalmente, y regresando al punto inicial; se me hizo extraño que hicieran una cena para una espíritu de las estaciones y la nombraran guardiana al mismo tiempo; yo tuve que pasar 300 años antes de que me eligieran.

_Como digas MiM…_ -dijo Norte a la luna- P_hil, haz los preparativos; vamos a tener compañía_

_Muy bien Jack; escucha con atención, vamos a hacer un pequeño convivio en honor al nuevo integrante; todos los espíritus de las estaciones son aliados de Natalie Nature, ¿si sabes de quién te hablo verdad?_

_¿La madre naturaleza?_ -dije con curiosidad

_Exacto; le decimos Naty para acortar, cuando te nombraron Jack Frost tuviste que ir con ella para aprender a ser el espíritu del invierno_

_Si, ya recordé… los mejores años de mi vida_ -dije en sarcasmo

Cuando Norte lo mencionó me encogí de hombros; los 300 años que tuve que pasar en soledad, en parte se repartieron entre mis clases sobre cómo estaba repartido el mundo; qué lugares debía hacer que nevara, qué lugares tenía prohibido ir a hacer que nevara y un montón de cosas aburridas como extra.

_No digas eso; ser alumno de Naty no es cualquier cosa_ -dijo Norte

_Si por el hecho de no ser cualquier cosa te refieres a usar un uniforme; pasarme la vida limitado a un dormitorio y tener al canguro como profesor… no solo no es cualquier cosa sino es lo más divertido del planeta creeme_ -dije con ironía

Se que Conejo tiene su humor; pero Naty es una de las espíritus más fuertes, junto con MiM

_Bueno no puedo opinar porque no tengo idea; pero no es muy divertido ver como muchas personas por ejemplo aprenden sobre cómo destruir mi trabajo_

_Esa es otra explicación que tendrás a su tiempo; pero no seas tan malo, es como cuando tú tienes que echar a perder el paisaje otoñal de Oliver ¿lo olvidas?_ -dijo Norte ofreciéndome una taza de chocolate frío

_No es lo mismo_ -dije en reproche

_Si lo es_ -dijo Norte en réplica

_No lo es_

_Si lo es_

_No lo es_

_Si lo es_ -dije conteniendo la risa

_Jack, estamos hablando de otra cosa_ -dijo Norte con dos dedos en el puente de la nariz- l_uego discutimos sobre estaciones ahora tenemos algo que atender_

Al ver la cara de Norte, me dí por satisfecho dispuesto a dejarlo solo rezongando para buscar en qué entretenerme, alcé vuelo con mis manos en el bolsillo de mi sudadera riéndome por lo bajo; pero me ví obligado a regresar al ver que ya habían llegado Hada y Meme

_¿Sucede algo Norte?_ -dijo Thooth con preocupación- _¡hadas! incisivo en la calle Jacarandas, Veracruz; México; sector 112, premolar en Nakano, Shibuya; Tokyo, Japón; sector 5, colmillo derecho en la 5ta avenida; Nueva York, Estados Unidos sector 21 y cuidado ya que el viento sopla fuerte por ahí_

_¡Hada!_ -dijo Norte dándole un abrazo- _llegas a tiempo, aún falta Conejo; tenemos reunión urgente, MiM me pidió que los convocase_

_¿MiM?_ -dijo Thooth y sus haditas se quedaron heladas- _¿Pitch de nuevo?_

_No sabemos, sólo dijo que habría un nuevo guardián_ -dije pensativo

Meme llegó a donde Norte y jalándolo de una manga hizo un dibujo por encima de su cabeza con su cara, seguida de un signo de interrogación

_Quisiera saber, pero tampoco tengo idea de lo que sucede_ -dijo con pesar- _aunque pienso que no debe ser nada bueno; lo presiento en mi panza_

En eso, vi cómo unos duendes se hacían líos intentando colocar unas luces en un tren de juguete; unos dos se peleaban el enchufe y un tercero se había electrocutado al pisar un cable, sonreí macabramente dispuesto a hacerles alguna broma hasta que escuché la voz de Conejo.

_¿Qué sucede Norte?_ -dijo Conejo sin voltearse- _¿Algo malo compañero?_

_Hombre de la Luna quería vernos_ -dijo Norte mirando al cielo- que por cierto ya está aquí

Todos miramos al cielo y la Luna empezó a emitir su característico rayo color azulado; dibujando en el suelo la silueta de Pitch, todos los presentes, incluso yo mismo; nos quedaos de piedra; pero el horror no hizo más que crecer al ver otra sombra que acompañaban a la de Pitch, una mujer que desconocíamos.

_¿Quién creen que sea?_ -pregunté- _¿Pitch tiene novia?_

N_o, Jack; debe ser un nuevo enemigo… creo saber quién es pero necesito estar seguro_ -dijo Norte nada tranquilo mirando a la luna- _¿y ahora? ¿qué podemos hacer al __respecto?_

Cuando Norte preguntó salió un enorme cristal azul en un pedestal de debajo del taller; era muy grande, ¿pero qué se supone que vamos a hacer con ese cristal? empecé a rodearlo intentando entender en vano; me giré para ver si los demás estaban en las mismas circunstancias, pero al contrario, la cara de los demás era de entusiasmo salvo la de Conejo que enseguida se puso a suplicar a que no tocara la Marmota.

_¿Y ese cristal?_ -me atreví a preguntar-_ ¿qué es?_

_Aquí es donde vemos la identidad del espíritu que MiM eligió para ser guardián, Jack_ -dio Norte colocándome a donde estaba- _es el cristal del guardián; aquí es donde saliste tú cuando te eligieron_

_Wow…_

_¿Quién será esta vez? -_dijo Hada emocionada

Meme dibujó en su cabeza la forma de un trébol

_¿El duende de los tréboles?_ -dije intentando adivinar

_Siempre preguntas por él…_ -dijo Conejo mirando a Thooth- _por mi parte, espero que sea cualquier persona menos la marmota, la marmota no; por favor la marmota no_

_¿Qué tiene de malo la marmota?_ -dije riéndome- _el canguro de Pascua tiene miedo de una marmota… que interesante_

_Cállate Frostbite_ -dijo Conejo fulminándome con los ojos

_¿Pero que tiene de malo la Marmota?_

_Digamos que entre la marmota y tú… compiten por poner a prueba la paciencia de Conejo_ -dijo Norte sonriendo- y_ dejen de hablar que ya se está formando la imagen_

Todos miramos enajenados el cristal; hasta que hubo una forma bien definida dentro de él; una chica como de mi edad, con un vestido de amazona pero con el brazalete y broche de MiM; su cabello largo y ondulado caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros, parecía como si estuviera caminando en un prado repleto de flores; sosteniendo una vara con enredaderas pequeñas y florecitas en su mano izquierda y con la derecha acariciaba a una ardilla que estaba parada encima de su hombro derecho; la chica sonreía disfrutando de la compañía del animal.

Al ver la imagen, por alguna razón; sentí una especie de opresión en mi pecho, la cara de esa chica me era conocida pero no conseguía saber de dónde; ya la había visto raras veces a lo lejos cuando llega el equinoccio de primavera, pero viéndola de cerca; era diferente, como si hubiera algo más que no recuerdo; ese cabello y esa cara ya los conocía de antes pero por más que intenté hacer memoria, no conseguí nada.

Sonreí ante la figura dentro del cristal; irónicamente a pesar de darme una pequeña opresión en mi pecho, ver la imagen me hacía sentir feliz de algún modo.

_Susan SpringSummer_ -dijo Norte canturreando

_¡Al fin una chica más en el grupo!_

Meme subió sus dos pulgares en alto en signo de aprobación

_¡¿SpringSummer?!_ -dijo Conejo- _la marmota creo que estaba mejor_

_Pero Conejo, ella es una espíritu responsable_ -dijo Norte extrañado- _además es alumna de Naty_

Conejo se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz

_Ella se acaba de graduar; es una amazona pero por nombramiento de MiM, sin embargo ella aún no tiene lo necesario ni para ser amazona, ni para ser una guardiana_ -dijo Conejo molesto- _es la peor de la clase; no sabe pelear como debería, es despreocupada, distraída…._

_Guardiana… -_dijo Norte sonriendo a la imagen

_Ella puede que sea de un carácter ejemplar a fin de cuentas; ella puede ser muchas cosas pero ella no es una guardiana -reprochó Conejo_

_¿Quién es Susan?_ -dije mirando a los demás

Todos se me quedaron viendo como fenómeno hasta que Conejo se irguió haciendo gala de su estatura; con cara molesta

_Mi alumna Frostbite_ -dijo Conejo con desafío

¿Qué? alumna del canguro?; Esto debía ser una broma

_Conejo, déjalo_ -dijo Norte poniéndose enmedio de Conejo y yo- ¿_no la conoces Jack?_

_Eh…. no_

_Bueno, ella es la espíritu de la primavera y el verano; prácticamente se podría decir que casi trabajan juntos ¿cómo es que no la conoces?_

Y… adiós simpatía por la desconocida

_Aguarda, ¿ella es la persona que destruye todo mi trabajo?_ -dije incrédulo- _nunca la he visto de cerca, sólo he visto cómo una chica bailando con singular alegría __destruye todo lo que hago_

_Es su trabajo, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación_

_No me lo recuerdes_

_¿Y quién va por ella?_ -preguntó Hada

_Yo no voy, a mí me tocó la última vez con Frostbite_ -dijo Conejo recargado en un librero

Me quedé callado; me giré para ver de nuevo el cristal, era una chica linda; LO ADMITO, ¿pero cómo una chica con ese aspecto inofensivo; (y quiero pensar considerada) destruir sin el mayor remordimiento el trabajo de otros? es como si yo fuera por ejemplo con Conejo y le destruyera la madriguera… bueno me cayo; porque ya lo hice, y fue divertido.

Maldita sea, ni bien la conozco y ya me está haciendo dudar de mis propias bromas; pensando en cómo poder reprocharle sobre el equinoccio sin contradecirme yo, empecé a divagar hasta que la voz de Norte me distrajo.

_Muy bien Jack, gracias por ofrecerte_

_Espera, ¿qué?_ -pregunté enfrente de él- _no voy a ir a traer a ninguna nenita caprichosa_

_Ah, no; claro que lo harás _-dijo Norte aventándome una esfera de nieve- _y para evitar que te escapes Phil irá contigo_

_¡¿Qué? no, Phil! _

Phil al escuchar su nombre, se colocó detrás de mí; con un par del bolsas en la mano, abrió un portal y me tomó por el cuello de mi sudadera dispuesto a lanzarme por el vórtice.

_Antes de que te vayas, ella es un espíritu cálido; se encuentra en la reserva natural de la Rivera Maya en México, así que será mejor que te apresures antes de que el calor del lugar empiece a surtir efecto en tí_ -dijo Norte sonriendo- _y tienes prohibido regresar sin ella, ¡adiosín!_

Luego de que Norte me diera un trago de mi propia medicina; Phil me aventó por el portal, aterrizando de bruces sobre el suelo. Phil se partió de la risa y enojado por sus burlas; lo congelé, así al menos podré estar con la cabeza fría para ver la manera de arrastrar a la "princesita de las flores" al taller de Norte con altas posibilidades de que aún conserve frialdad en mi cuerpo.

La reserva estaba hirviendo en calor; intenté volar pero tuve que resignarme a caminar ya que el propio aire caliente me hacía sentir pesado, esto es lo que pasa cuando me prohíben hacer que neve en esta parte del mundo; un poco de nieve no le hace daño a nadie. Caminé selva dentro, entre más tiempo pasaba; sentía como si me derritiera, y a lo mejor el mismo Phil ya debe de estar con este calor; descongelado a la cabeza o a la mitad, debía darme prisa.

Del calor, me vi forzado a quitarme mi sudadera; que ya había perdido la escarcha que tenía en buena parte de la misma, la até a mi cintura y ni así pude aliviar la sensación de convertirme en paleta derretida. Había un montón de arbustos; árboles, flores exóticas y una que otra persona haciendo turismo; no me preocupé por ello ya que al ser una zona cero, no puedo hacer que neve y si no neva; los niños no pueden conocerme, estaba por darme por perdido y rendido hasta que luego de retornar sobre mis propios pasos intentando regresar al punto inicial, pude ver a la misma chica del cristal que estaba en el taller de Norte, chapoteando y jugando con varios animales de la reserva.

_Chip, ¡eso es trampa!_

La ardilla con la que ella jugaba; presentaba el mismo caso que Norte con los Yetis, no entendí nada de lo que la ardilla le replicaba pero ella parecía entenderle a la perfección.

_Si me tomas desprevenida no cuenta_

Di un paso al frente tratando de ver mejor, pensaba en ideas sobre cómo llevarla sin la mayor complicación pero mis pies dieron con unos arbustos y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar; una flecha casi me parte la cara en dos, clavándose en una palmera detrás de mí.

_¿Quién anda ahí?_ -dijo la chica amenazante- _esa flecha fue de advertencia; o sales o yo misma iré a buscarte… y yo, nunca fallo un tiro._

No pude salir, una de las enredaderas de piso se atoró en mi pie y al querer dar un paso; me caí de frente, escuché crujir las ramas de las palmeras que me escondían; ella estaba caminando en mi dirección, para cuando recuperé mi compostura; ya la tenía enfrente de mí apuntando con una flecha.

_A ver extraño, tienes menos de un minuto para decirme porqué me estabas espiando antes de que te parta en dos._

_Wow, qué genio_ -dije sarcásticamente- _preciosa no hay porqué exagerar; alguien puede salir lastimado_

Traté de restarle hierro al asunto con mi comentario, pero me salió la jugada al revés; con una flecha a manera de respuesta milímetros más cerca de mi cara que la anterior, yo y mi gran bocota.

_Esa no fue la respuesta que te pedí niño bonito, van dos; a la tercera te convertiré en comida para tiburones_

_Muy bien, muy bien; tranquila_ -dije con las manos en alto- _soy Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno_

_¿Eh? _

Ella bajó el arma y pareció dudar; para luego volver a subirla y amenazarme con otra flecha

_Buen intento canoso; pero Jack Frost no podría estar aquí, no soportaría el calor de la zona…_-dijo tirando del arco- _y como aún no me dices nada, serás comida de tiburones_

Puse los ojos en blanco, la chica estaba por disparar hasta que se me ocurrió la manera express de llevarla al polo

_¿Me escucharías si te compruebo que soy Jack Frost?_ -dije riéndome por lo bajo

_Depende_ -dijo la chica sin bajar la guardia

_¿segura?_

_No me hagas tirar del arco, cariño_ -dijo alzando la ceja

_Primero me amenazas y luego me dices cariño; hay un progreso -_dije mostrando mi cayado- _y espero seas buena conmigo después de esto_

_¿Después de qué?_ -dijo la chica cambiando su semblante y bajando el arco

_Después de esto_ -dije congelándola

Al momento, se convirtió en un bloque de hielo; al menos mi cayado funciona en este tipo de clima tan insoportable, me partí de la risa al ver su cara en el momento en que se quedó congelada, pero mis risa la tuve que controlar al sentir los arañazos de la ardilla con la que estaba momentos atrás.

La congelé metiéndola en uno de los sacos que le robé a Phil antes de congelarlo también, cogí el pequeño bloque de hielo para meterlo en el saco y abrí un portal de regreso al polo. Miré al bloque de la chica; una diminuta parte de mí se sintió mal al verla congelada, pero tuve que contenerme al ver que Phil ya estaba detrás de mí con unas obvias ganas de golpearme El yeti miró el bloque donde estaba la princesita de las flores, me miró a mí y me amenazó con su puño; puse mi mejor cara de inocente pero no sirvió ya que después de que empujase el bloque de hielo de Susan, fui empujado al otro lado del portal de un golpe.

Llegué al taller de espaldas, intentando ponerme en pie; fui víctima de las burlas de Conejo.

_Phil, bien hecho amigo_ -dijo Conejo aplaudiendo- _me gusta tu estilo_

_Jack… ¿qué pasó?_ -dijo Hada ayudándome

_Estoy bien, que gentil de tu parte ahorrarme los pocos metros hacia el portal; Phil_ -dije mirándolo con recelo

_¿Y Susan, Jack?_ -dijo Norte aproximándose- _si no la trajiste contigo, tendrás que volver_

_La traje, aunque creo que necesitará un par de horas frente a la chimenea_ -dije mirando el bloque de hielo

Todos miraron a Susan en el bloque; con ojos como platos para luego mirarme de vuelta con reproche, Phil me quitó el saco que tenía en mis manos y sacó a la ardilla que había congelado junto con ella; todos se acercaron para ver cómo podían descongelarla y Conejo al verla, se me acercó amenazante.

Cuando estuvo a mi lado, agarró su boomerang y descargó un golpe sobre mi cabeza.

_Bien hecho, Frostbite._

* * *

_*aifahfyitfiyakodf: ni idea del lenguaje de los yetis de Norte, pero en esta parte Phil dice que el día anterior; Jack había congelado a un par de duendes y les había hecho la vida de cuadros a los yetis que custodian el trineo_

Y aquí dejaré el fic por ahora gente bonita :3! sean pacientes que esto apenas comienza xD

Ahora juguemos a adivina el spolier xD (?) del fic:

El miedo se enamoró de la valentía, sin embargo su corazón se ensombreció gracias al toque del caos.

La valentía; mientras vivía se enamoró de la diversión, ambos compartían el sentimiento hasta que la diversión se congeló.

Esperanza y valentía a simple vista diferentes son más parecidos de lo que parecen, como la hija que dejó y el padre que falleció

Esperanza está amargado por una historia que no es capaz de superar, pero el tiempo y destino lo quieren poner en la mira en el pergamino de Cupido; siendo el blanco la rectora y jefa de todo ecosistema

Esperanza odia el hielo porque le recuerda a diversión; como el padre que protege a su hija del pretendiente molestón.


End file.
